marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 81
Continued from Tales to Astonish #82... After having defeated the Sub-Mariner, Iron Man (As Tony Stark) turns himself in to the authorities so that he can finally reveal the secrets of the Iron Man armor to a US Senate Committee for the sake of national security. Repairing and recharging his armor, Stark then allows the police to escort him to the airport to catch a plane to Washington D.C., however, Stark opts to instead don his Iron Man armor and fly to Washington under his own power. As he travels, Senator Harrington Byrd and his associates and the press eagerly await Stark's arrival. Learning of this, the Soviet Union then sends off the revived Titanium Man in order to disrupt the session, and launch him into US airspace inside a rocket which lands him in Washington D.C. Where the giant Titanium Man locates and instantly attacks his arch-foe: Iron Man. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Charlie ** Sam * Several Soviet Military Personnel Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** * ** Inside the "Communist Bloc" Items: * * * (recently modified) Vehicles: * NYPD Police Cruiser * US Air Force Jet Fighter | StoryTitle2 = "The Red Skull Supreme!" | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... The Red Skull now has in his possession the Cosmic Cube, a device created by AIM that would allow it's user to shape reality to their whims, and the only person to stop the Skull from using it is his arch nemesis Captain America. Cap's first attack is easily defended, and the Skull tells Cap how after he destroys his old foe he will use the cube to make the entire human race his slave and then root out the weak in order to create an army of the strongest people on the planet to launch war against the rest of the universe. The Skull then creates a humanoid out of the islands very soil and sets it to attack Captain America until he grows tired and sends the creature into limbo. When he is about to do the same thing to Captain America himself, Cap tricks the Skull into sparing him by convincing him that the greatest victory would have his greatest foe, humbled and subservient to nobody but the Skull. Finding this idea appealing, the Skull accepts and then creates himself a suit of knightly armor to match his perceived destiny to be king of the world. When "knighting" Captain America, Cap uses it as the perfect opportunity to catch the Skull off guard and knock the cube out of his grasp. During their fight to get the cube back the Skull uses it to try and destroy Cap by tearing the island apart. However in the scuffle Cap manages to knock the cube out of Skull's hand making it lost at sea and the Skull falls in right after it, the weight of his armor dragging him to the ocean floor. Cap survives the experience, presuming that the Skull had died, as for the cube, it is lost at the bottom of the sea. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * created by the Cosmic Cube * Races and Species: * Locations: * Red Skull's Island Stronghold Items: * * * * Red Skull's Golden Armor & Sword | Notes = * Artist Gary Michaels is a pen name for Jack Abel. * This issue contains a letters page, Mails of Suspense. Letters are published from Bruce Long, Mark Taylor, Gary McCullough, and Dave Harrer. * References: | Trivia = * On page one of the Iron Man story Irving Forbush is listed as the "Armor Polisher". | Recommended = | Links = }}